


[Podfic] Scotch, Considered

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of earlgreytea68's story (part nine of the Scotch series).<br/><i>In which Lestrade makes a decision.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Scotch, Considered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scotch, Considered (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337664) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Scotch, Considered](http://archiveofourown.org/works/337664)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)  
**Pairing:** Mycroft/Lestrade  
**Author:** earlgreytea68  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG  
**Summary:** In which Lestrade makes a decision.  
**Length:** 13:14  
**Cover Art:** By me. (Manifesty's series cover art is [here](http://podficovers.tumblr.com/post/25015666926/scotch-series-written-by-earlgreytea68-read-by))  
**Music:** none  
**Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/scotchconsidered.zip) | [MP3 Unzipped](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/ScotchConsidered.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/scotchconpodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Only one left to go now. :) As always, thanks to Paraka for hosting my files. And so many thanks to earlgreytea68 for the cool fic, and letting me record this series.

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
